Lily x SeeWoo Perfect (part 1)
by Yuki-Megumu
Summary: Lily just had a tragic breakup, when all of a sudden the rumored SeeWoo meets her. SeeU, Miki, Iroha, GUMI, and Yuzuki all fight to keep their relationship in tact. 3 READ FOR MORE!


Lily sat by the tree, tears running down her cheeks; she couldn't believe what he said to her. He was beautiful, more beautiful than any other vocaloid, his voice was beautiful, his hair. Everything. But that was over. Lily laid her head back on the tree whispering to herself "why doesn't anyone like me." More tears ran down her face.

When all of a sudden a blonde boy turned around from behind the tree, hands behind his back, face lightly blushed. He was about 17. By the looks of it he wasn't from Japan. His hair was a short golden color with little neko ears sticking out from his head. She was horrified, lily's face was dark red with embarrassment. She stuttered standing up on her feet quickly. "U-umm did you hear all that?" The boy turned his head slightly, and then nodded. Lily took a step forward and tapped his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Lily." She said pulling on her skirt. She couldn't help but remember all that happened that day. She wanted to just rip off all her school clothes and go to sleep. The boy was stroking his hand through his hair and in a very foreign version of Japanese he said "Hey. I-Im SeeWoo" she looked at him shocked.

"You're Seewoo?!" She took his hands and gasped. SeeU goes on and on about you. You are her brother, right? Seewoo looked away and blushed pulling his hands away from Lily and put them in his pocket instead. He tried to look at her without blushing; He was attracted to this girl. Although they never exactly met or seen each other since he was homeschooled and was having trouble with his Japanese. He mustered up enough strength and said "yeah. Hey, I have to go home soon SeeU is probably worried since I never get out of the house much." Lily picked up her book bag and wiped away some tears that were left on her cheek. "Is it okay if I walk with you? Where's your house at?" As Seewoo explained Lily was in Awe.

Akaito was never this nice to her, Actually, she still never knew where he lived. One last tear streamed down her face as the boy took her hand. She looked at him wide-eyed and said "S-Seewoo, Have you ever been heartbroken?" He looked away and stated "well, Ive never actually had a girlfriend. I've always stared ho—"Lily started laughing. "Oh goodness. I'm sorry, that was a silly thing for me to ask." Then she let go of his hand and started skipping towards her house. Seewoo ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Lily! Your running too fast!"

When Lily reached Seewoo's house she was amazed by haw large it was, she was guessing this must be what most houses look like in Korea. Without her noticing her jaw dropped. Seewoo looked at her confused and said"Umm. Lily? Is there something wrong?" She closed her mouth and without looking at him she blurted "SeeWoo your house is huge! This must have costed millions! C-Could I see inside?" SeeWoo started walking away from her. Lily got the hint that he didn't want to take her inside. so she just turned around and walked home. He turned around and screamed at her "Aren't you coming in?!" Lily ran up to him, clinging on his arm.

As they walked inside, Lily dropped her book bag and looked around in amazement. Lily noticed SeeU running down stairs to give her friend a big hug. Instead of SeeU hugging her she grabbed SeeWoo's hand and started whispering in his ear. SeeWoo smiled and looked at Lily. The twins said "Lily! We're so glad to have you! And your just in time, we're about to have dinner."

After a long dinner Lily finally decided to ask them. "If you guys don't mind me asking, Where's your parents?" SeeWoo immediately told her about how his mother died protecting them both from their father, and that they were Korean royalty. Lily thought silently to herself "Haha that must explain this large house." As SeeU was coming back to her seat after cleaning her dish she hugged Lily with cold hands and screeched "I can't believe you're here! We haven't had guests in ages!" She turned around and ran up the large golden staircase.

Lily looked at SeeWoo who was reading what looked like a small book. He looked up noticing the blonde girl staring at him. She looked away quickly and he motioned for her to come over. Lily slowly walked to him and tried looking inside the small book. SeeWoo shut it quickly then looked at her with wide-eyes. Lily stared at his eyes and noticed what a beautiful color of blue it was. He looked away and blushed lightly. She looked at him sharply and said "What did you need?" she was just angry about him shutting the book in her face. He looked over at her and smiled "Your so cute Lily-chan-." She blushed and looked away beginning to play with her hair. "I'm sorry about shutting the book on you. It's kind of personal." Lily smiled and said "Sorry SeeWoo. I have to get going." She grabbed her book bag and walked out, noticing SeeU was on the steps staring blankly at where Lily was just standing with SeeWoo.

As soon as Lily got home her brother immediately questioned her. Li was standing in the hallway in pajama pants and shirtless. His blonde hair soaked wet. He combed his hair with his hands (in that cute guy kind of way) and said "Lily why are you late? Your never this late getting home. Did you actually make a friend?" He laughed at her and took a towel to dry his wet hair. Lily immediately defended herself "Look who's talking. Atleast I care about other people's feelings and don't push them into walls." Li gasped and put his hands on his hips "Don't bring that up sister or I'll just have to shave your hair off tonight!" Lily jumped back and pulled her hair in a ponytail with her hands and walked past him "Go put a shirt on before you get sick." She walked into her room and locked the door. Lily was so happy that he called her cute she shoved her head in a pillow, kicking her legs in the air, and scream with joy into her pillow.

That morning it was a Monday. Lily awoke a cranky Li and threw his book bag at his face. He screamed at her "Lily! Do you have to be such a bitch every morning?!" She flipped her hair skipping down the hallway and screamed "Ha! I'm a bitch all day."

On her usual walk to school with SeeU it was awkwardly quiet. SeeU started playing with her hair and said "Do you like him?" Lily looked at her questioningly and replied with "Who's him?" SeeU looked at her like Lily was crazy "SeeWoo? My brother?" Lily looked away blushing "K-kinda. Why?" SeeU looked angry. Lily ran her hands threw her hair and put it into a ponytail "I'm sure he doesn't like me. And I'm still trying to get over Akaito. No worries." SeeU tossed her hair and grabbed Lily's hand running to the school.

The school day dragged on and on. Until lunch. I sat with the usual people- SeeU, Miki, Gumi, Yuzuki, and Iroha. There's the Utau table, the first vocaloids table, the fanloids, and then there's the popular table. You seriously don't wanna mess with them. Miku was by far THE best, Rin's her sidekick, Len is the class clown and every girl wants to get with him, Kaito is the cool one of the group he's probably the nicest. Now, I've never talked to them. They all scare me, or, I think I scare them. Miki looked at me and giggled "I think Lily has a crushie~ Tell me! Is it one of the UTAU's? ugh, they are so annoying." Yuzuki joined in "Lily we can all tell that look on your face. It's your "OMG he's so cute" face." SeeU crossed her arms and mumbled "it's my brother." Everyone at the table gasped. Iroha looked at me and said "L-Lily. He's forbidden. You KNOW Rin has an obsession over him. If she finds out your done for!" SeeU threw her hands in the air and said "YEAH! Well so do I!" Everyone leaned in and said all at the same time "SeeU has a brother-complex?!" then they gasped. I just sat there staring at her with my mouth opened. I couldn't help but blurt "S-SeeU why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have told Rin. I'm your best friend." She looked away and blushed "I'm sorry." Gumi looked at me and whispered in my ear "Lily. I think the best thing to do would be to find another guy. This one is too dangerous." Gumi was always the best for advice. Miki grabbed Iroha's hand, Iroha grabbed Yuzuki's Hand, Yuzuki grabbed Gumi's hand, And she grabbed my hand. I wasn't too sur what to do with SeeU because she had her arms crossed. I tried my best to pull them apart, eventually she let me grab her hand. Miki spoke first "I will not get into a relationship with anyone's brother." We all repeated it then had a nice laugh. Then Iroha winked and said "But Lily's brother has exceptions, I mean look at those abs!" Yuzuki and Miki nodded making a hilarious seducing smile. Then the bell rang.

SeeU left school early because she had to go to practice. She wouldn't be home until 10:00. Lily ran to SeeU's house to go talk to SeeWoo. She knocked at the door and waited about 5 minutes before he actually came to open it. Lily smiled as he said to her "I wasn't expecting you to come after SeeU told you about her crush on me." Lily's smile faded as she responded with "Is it really that obvious to you?" He waved her thought away "No no she confessed that to me last year. I didn't return her feelings so SeeU and I don't really talk to each other now." Lily looked behind her and looked back at him who was looking comfortable in a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a gold colored blanket around him. She blushed at the thought of them cuddling together in the blanket. Lily smiled at him and said "c-can I come in? Its freezing out here." SeeWoo took the blanket off of him and wrapped it around her. He smiled and motioned for her to come inside. Lily buried her head in the blanket, It smelled just like him. She couldn't help but keep loving him more and more, even though she wasn't supposed to.

SeeWoo sat down on the couch and Lily slowly sat down next to him. She noticed he was shivering so she lightly took the blanket off around her and laid it onto them both. Lily looked away blushing deeply. SeeWoo was adjusting the channel and suddenly a Miku concert came on. He looked at Lily and poked her leg "It's a shame you've never been in a concert." Just the thought made Lily happy, yet angry at the same time. She looked at him and said "Nobody would like me anyways. I'm just a model for an unpopular magazine. I can't sing as well as Miku or the others" SeeWoo looked at her questioningly "Well I like you so if anyone else says that you can't sing—" He was unsure of his next words. Lily laughed and adjusted the blanket pulling it above her nose so he wouldn't see her blushing. He changed the channel again but this time it was an animal channel. The guy was going on about cats. SeeWoo's little neko ears on his head twitched, Lily gasped and exclaimed "aah! Their real!?" She pointed at the ears and climbed onto him. SeeWoo looked at her and laughed "Well yeah. But I can take them out too when I take a shower." Lily looked down at him and said "can I touch them?" SeeWoo started blushing because Lily had her knees on his leg, her chest against his shoulder, and she was just about to touch his ears. That was the closest they have ever been. SeeWoo nodded his head. Lily began petting his ears, They were metal but they were warm—almost real. She climbed down off of him embarrassed. She moved as far away from him as possible. SeeWoo grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He whispered "I won't bite" and put his arm around Lily's neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. He changed the channel about 3 times before she fell asleep on his shoulder.

She woke up at about 12:00 finding herself laying in his bed. Lily found her cell phone and noticed she had one missed call and two text messages; they were all from SeeU. The first message said ***Hey I'm sorry I couldn't walk home with you today. I'll text you later after I'm done at the studio* **The second text confused Lily a bit ***fell asleep at the studio. LOL. Prob won't be at school tomorrow* **She threw her phone on the ground and laid her head on SeeWoo's chest. He woke up and started playing with her hair "Sorry. I didn't want you to have to sleep on the couch so I carried you up here. SeeU's room was a mess and was freezing cold, I didn't want you to have to—" Lily interrupted him in a sleepy voice "SeeU won't be home tonight. She fell asleep in the studio."

It was Tuesday at 9:30. She was 3 hours late for school, no use in going now. Lily got up with her shirt twisted, skirt backwards and her hair in a mess. As she adjusted herself she heard a cheerful SeeU downstairs "IM HOOOOME!" she heard heels clicking up the stairs. If SeeU saw her in her brother's room she would flip! Lily heard the shower running and the bathroom door close, this was her chance to escape. She ran down the stairs and SeeWoo was on the couch on his laptop. When he noticed her he stood up "Im so sorry Lily I didn't know she would come home this early" Lily brushed her hair with her fingers and slid on her shoes "Its ok. It's my fault for falling asleep here." SeeWoo held her hands and said "no. I had fun. I wish she would get out of the house more so we could do this again" then he kissed Lily's hands.

"what is my brother going to think?!" She was thinking of every excuse in the book. Li was probably asleep anyways. When Lily opened the door she saw Li on the phone. He saw her then gasped. "Where the hell were you!?" Lily took a step forward and in a quiet voice said "I stayed at SeeU's house last night." Li paced up and down the hallway. "I thought you got kidnapped." In an irritated tone Lily took off her shoes "Im not a kid. And I'm 17 I don't need my brother to do everything for me. Why aren't you at school?" He crossed his arms arms and said "I slept in. what about you?" "same…" Lily brushed past Li quickly.

2 days passed. SeeU or the girls never brought up _him _which was good because Lily's guilt was impossible to keep quiet about. Miki suggested the 5 of us have a sleepover at my house. I declined the offer of my house when suddenly SeeU practically screamed "we could have a sleepover at my house!" All the girls looked at me. "Oh my gosh. It's fine." And in a mocking tone I said "I will never have a relationship with anyone's brother" Gumi squealed "Im so excited!"

Saturday night I was the first one there. It was late so we both were in pajamas. I was in my favorite black and yellow shorts and a tanktop, my hair tied in a messy bun. SeeU wore an orange nightgown fitted for Korean royalty. Gumi wore a long sleeved green and orange shirt and matching pants. Iroha and Miki were dressed exactly the same with pink and red nightdresses which were way too short to be legal. Yuzuki didn't come until later she was in purple silk pants and a shirt with bunnies on it. SeeWoo was nowhere to be found, but im sure he looked cuter than ever.

All the girls were upstairs in SeeU's room playing a game, I was in the kitchen getting a drink when all of a sudden SeeWoo snuck behind me and covered my eyes "guess who" he said in a quiet voice. Lily smiled and said "hmm… Is it Miki?" Lily laughed and pulled his hands away from her eyes turning around "I know it's you silly." SeeWoo handed over her phone "Where was it? I was so worried for 2 days that I couldn't find it!" Lily said taking the phone then hugging him. SeeWoo smiled a pulled back "I wouldn't do that. Your friends seem to be staring us down" Then Lily looked around his shoulders and saw Miki and Iroha on the stairs looking at them smiling. In unison they whispered "We won't tell them" then they walked back up the stairs. SeeWoo brushed a loose hair that was in Lily's face and said " you know where my room is. When you get a chance come see me."

Lily got her drink and walked back up the stairs. When she walked into SeeU's room the girls were all infront of the TV crying. She looked at the screen and noticed they were watching Titanic. The movie never made her cry. She walked in coolly and took a sip of water "What are you guys doing?" Yuzuki wiped a tear from her eye "o-only watching the saddest movie ever! Why aren't you crying?! It's so sad!" Lily took a seat next to Gumi "I've never cried during any movie. By the way it's 3 o'clock in the morning" SeeU was the first one to protest "but we aren't tired! What took you so long down there anyways?" Lily shook her head and said "I accidentally spilled water all over the floor, so I had to clean it up." Miki, Iroha, and Gumi were already asleep which was a good thing since they saw what she was actually doing. Yuzuki and SeeU jumped into bed and went to sleep within minutes.

Lily snuck into SeeWoo's room and jumped onto his bed next to him. He was on his laptop again listening to music. Lily poked him and he smiled at her pulling out his earphones he said "Did all the girls finally go to sleep?" Lily nodded and yawned. SeeWoo hugged her "are you sure you don't wanna go to sleep? I don't want to have to keep you up." Lily waved his thought away "no its fine I wanna talk to you." He looked at her questioningly "about what?" "us." Lily blushed "I really like you—" SeeWoo looked at her, but his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Lily's mind was racing… No one ever made her feel this way, everything Akaito ever did to her or made her feel was gone. SeeWoo was perfect and she loved him. As he pulled away Lily wasn't blushing but she was begging for more. What did this mean? Are they a couple now? SeeWoo opened his eyes and noticed Lily looking at him smiling. She put her hands around his neck laid her head on his shoulder "I love you SeeWoo" He also smiled and said it back to her "I love you too Lily."


End file.
